O menor poema de todos
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Não é uma competição, claro que não é. Mas Courfeyrac não vai perder para Enjolras e Grantaire de jeito nenhum.


**Título: **O menor poema de todos  
**Autora: **nayla  
**Classificação: **R  
**Categoria: **Modern AU, slash, excesso de fluff, socorro  
**Capítulos: **one-shot  
**Completa? **SIM  
**Resumo: **Não é uma competição, claro que não é. Mas Courfeyrac não vai perder para Enjolras e Grantaire de jeito nenhum.

Jehan estava sentado em um canto do bar, andando na corda bamba que separava o ridículo do adorável. Ele vestia um de seus suéteres, com os cabelos longos trançados e uma tiara pousando em cima de sua cabeça enfeitada com lírios. _Lírios._

Courfeyrac estava encarando.

Não, mas sério. Jean Prouvaire era a personificação do amor que você encontra em qualquer filme da Disney. Ele falava gentilmente, abaixava a cabeça e os olhos, sorria com vergonha, vestia-se _dessa forma,_corava por tudo e por nada; tão tímido, mas ainda assim intrépido. Então, perdoem Courfeyrac por encarar, mas ele tem que se certificar que o amigo não vai simplesmente se esvair em pleno ar porque não tinha _nenhuma_chance dele ser real.

Enquanto encarava, só restava ao moreno resmungar para si mesmo e encolher-se na cadeira onde estava sentado, porque se ele conseguisse fazer com que, de alguma maneira, o chão se abrisse e o engolisse, não teria mais nenhum perigo dele se jogar em cima do poeta como ele queria fazer desde _sempre._

E não é como Courfeyrac fosse tímido, porque ele não era. Ele era a pessoa mais escandalosa e extrovertida do mundo, com orgulho. Ele amava pessoas e amava abraçá-las, beijá-las e brincar com o cabelo delas; mas com Jehan era diferente porque ele não era uma pessoa qualquer, e por mais que Courfeyrac queira abraça-lo, beijá-lo e brincar com o cabelo dele, ele também quer enterrar o rosto naquele pescoço e dormir ali, ele quer andar de mãos dadas, tomar-lhe o rosto sobre o luar, dizer que o ama e jogá-lo contra uma parede _com força_para poder beijá-lo, mordê-lo, lambê-lo e...

Ele voltou à realidade com o barulho de passos e se virou para encarar os amigos que estavam prestes a entrar no bar, para a reunião. Mas quando Enjolras e Grantaire entraram _de mãos dadas,_o lugar foi tomado por um silêncio sepulcral, que foi imediatamente quebrado por Courfeyrac, que teve que apontar e gritar que nem uma garotinha.

Não demorou muito para ele ter que parar de gritar e respirar, mas o moreno continuava apontando com sua expressão mais chocada no rosto, a mão tremendo, balançando entre os dois recém-chegados.

Grantaire riu baixinho, seus olhos brilhando, e recebeu uma cotovelada de Enjolras, que respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, reassumindo sua postura séria.

-É, sim, isso aconteceu, podemos pular para a parte em que agimos como adultos para planejar nosso protesto de semana que vem?

_Claro que não._Courfeyrac ainda não tinha recuperado a voz, mas ele fez questão de balançar a cabeça negativamente com tanto desespero que chegou a ficar tonto.

Enjolras ignorou-o e passou por ele sem a menor cerimônia, indo até a mesa onde o resto de seus amigos estavam sentados. Grantaire seguiu-o _como sempre._Courfeyrac ficou ali parado, com a boca aberta e com os punhos fechados, gritando internamente, sem emitir som. Olhou para Jehan do outro lado, que estava sorrindo esse sorriso que era ridículo e adorável _ao mesmo tempo._Olhou para Enjolras e Grantaire. Olhou para Jehan novamente.

Decidiu-se e começou a andar, um passo depois do outro, depois do outro, até começar a correr. Jehan tinha se levantado, os lábios partidos, como se fosse perguntar qual era o problema e Courfeyrac não pensou, e estava tudo bem, estava tudo bem porque ele nunca foi uma pessoa de pensar muito, ele agia, _ele agiu._Tomou-lhe o rosto do poeta nas mãos e pressionou seus lábios um no outro com tanta força que eles quase caíram juntos em cima da mesa. O tempo parou, seu coração parou, sua mente parou, mas não suas mãos, suas mãos não paravam de subir e descer por cada centímetro dele que conseguiam alcançar porque Jehan não era real, lembram? Jehan era perfeito demais para ser real e ele vai desaparecer a qualquer momento e Courfeyrac vai aproveitar todos os segundos que ele puder.

Eles acabaram tendo que se separar, mas não muito, Courfeyrac não deixou que eles se separassem muito, suas testas e narizes ainda se tocando de um jeito que ele conseguia respirar o perfume doce do poeta, mas mesmo assim ele não abriu os olhos. Se isso era um sonho, - e era porque Jehan tinha retribuído o beijo, - ele não queria acordar agora, nem nunca.

- Vão para um quarto! – Bahorel gritou para eles e Courfeyrac abriu os olhos, pronto para se virar para ele com um gesto obsceno, mas acabou se distraindo no caminho porque Jehan estava corando e isso era, no mínimo, _uma ótima distração._

- Desculpe. –Courfeyrac sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. – Desculpe, mas você sabe... Enjolras e Grantaire. – Engoliu em seco. – Enjolras e Grantaire foram mais rápidos do que eu, do que nós, quero dizer. Inaceitável, sério, não posso... Nós perdemos para as criaturas mais lesadas nesse quesito e... Oh, merda. – Suspirou, sentindo-se começar a hiperventilar.

- Tudo bem. – Foi tudo que Jehan conseguiu dizer, estava ofegante.

- Eu vou ter que te pegar fortemente a partir de agora, você sabe, sem parar, para ganhar deles, certo? E porque eu meio que gosto de você também, sempre gostei, de verdade. – Fez uma careta e inspirou fundo, com os dentes trincados.

- Tudo bem.

Foram duas palavras, duas palavras e um suspiro, formando o menor poema do mundo. O poema mais bonito de todos e ninguém vai dizer que Courfeyrac não entende de poesia porque ele vai trucidar quem ousar – assim que ele acabar de beijar Jehan.


End file.
